


Baby Love

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie is pregnant with their first child. The premiere baby doctor in the nation is fussing over her, much to Calliope's chagrin. Possibly dirty domestic hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Love

Addison Torres-Montgomery loved working with babies. She loved pregnant moms (well, most of them) and their partners. She loved the excitement of using her knowledge and medical skills to make having a healthy baby possible for a family. She loved when her patients could thank her for giving them the gift of life.

Addison was now a mom-to-be and she was already completely in baby love.

Callie had teased her relentlessly when they began trying to have a family that she'd either want to give up her or her job because she'd get sick of the baby overload.

As if.

She struggled to balance several large, stuffed bags as she fit the key into the lock of the house, barely able to stumble into the door before a bag filled with stuffed animals dropped and exploded its contents onto the hall.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Callie's resounding groan was all that filled the silence of the house.

Addison frowned, shut the door, and grabbed the toys that had fallen.

A lot of women that she worked with loved pregnancy. They loved the way it changed their bodies and they loved that magical feeling of a little person growing inside of them. Addison would have given up anything for the change to feel that for herself.

But Callie?

Callie was not one of those women.

Before the fertilized egg had been implanted, Callie was a mixture of nervous, jubilant excitement. She'd talked for hours about what it would be like to have the baby she'd always wanted with the person she was meant to have the baby with.

Now that she was four months along, Callie was not a happy camper.

Addison wondered if she should have picked up a helmet, just in case.

With a bracing breath, she headed into the bedroom.

Callie was lying in bed, her hair swept up into an unkempt bun. She had a pregnancy book propped up on the small pooch of her stomach and her mouth was screwed into a frown.

"According to this book, a majority of women experience an improvement of their morning sickness after the first trimester," Callie said, tossing the book to the floor. "Why must I be in the minority yet again?" She began holding up fingers. "Latina. Lesbian. Female Ortho surgeon. Worst morning sickness ever." She surveyed the four fingers. "There's gotta be another one. Help me think."

"The only woman that Addison loves?" She batted her eyelashes and Callie rolled her eyes. "Not doing too well today?"

"No," Callie replied grumpily. "I've thrown up about seventy-two times, my feet hurt, my back hurts, I'm cranky, and my boobs are sore. I'm miserable."

"Just five more months and then she'll be here."

"What makes you think it's a girl?"

"It is my will and it shall be done." Addison grinned.

"Well, I think it'll turn out to be a boy, just to be contrary."

"We will find out soon enough, won't we?"

Callie nodded and frowned. "Did you buy out Babies 'R Us?"

"I wouldn't say that I bought it out, per se," Addison replied, depositing the majority of the bags in the corner. "Just bought a few essentials."

"And what appears to be a thousand stuffed animals."

"You never know what the baby will like," Addison stated, pulling out two items from the bag. "We could have a boy who prefers this," she said, holding up a plush purple teddy bear, "or we could have a girl who favors the turtle." She held up a large green turtle. "You never know."

"So you thought we could guess and check?"

Addison nodded enthusiastically. "And they'll keep her company at night when her mommies are exhausted."

"Or he may be terrified of all of those vacant, plastic eyes staring at him."

Addison frowned at the two toys in her hands and dropped them on the bag. "Maybe we'll leave them for when she's thirty." She kicked off her shoes and sat on the edge of the bed. "Crappy day?"

"Yea." She breathed a heavy sigh. "I really want to be happy about being pregnant. I do. I feel like such a monster. You should lock me away."

"And miss out on these mood swings? No way."

"I would. Run for the hills, Ads."

Addison pulled one of Callie's feet into her lap and began to press her thumbs into the arch. Callie gave an appreciative groan. "Babe, we're stuck with each other, mood swings or not. I can be extra enthusiastic about this pregnancy for the both of us."

Callie's eyes welled with tears. "God, I can't even have a simple conversation without choking up! This kid's taken my body hostage!"

"This type of behavior is so normal though. You're not alone in feeling like this."

"But I am feeling this." Callie rested her head back against the pillow as Addison massaged her foot. "I'm sorry. I feel so unlikable right now."

"Just as well that I married you for your looks, right?"

Callie nodded, lifting her head. She leaned forward with a grunt of effort and kissed Addison softly. "Promise you won't leave me if this gets worse?"

"Cross my heart."

Callie smiled and slumped back against her pillow. She lifted her oversized U of Miami t-shirt and cradled the small baby bump in her hands. "Stop turning my body against me, little one! Mama C needs a break!"

Addison grinned, leaning over Callie's stomach as well. "Mommy would much appreciate you giving her a rest. If you don't, we'll be forced to resort of medieval methods."

"Like naming you 'Teacup' or something."

"Or never allowing you to enjoy the wonders that are junk food or television."

"We mean business."

"I think we told her," Addison conceded as she sat back to work on Callie's other foot.

"He better not be napping right now is all I have to say."

"I think she got the message."

Callie huffed. "I feel like hell. I want to sleep off the next five months."

Addison lifted her foot and kissed her toe. "Why don't you let me try to make you feel better?"

Callie gave an incredulous laugh. "Good luck."

Reaching into the nightstand, Addison pulled out a barely used bottle of massage oil and began to massage Callie's feet in earnest. She could feel the tension draining out of her lover's body as she worked her fingers, deftly pressing into the softly padded skin. She worked around Callie's ankles and paid attention to each toe.

"Mmm," Callie mumbled, her eyes closed and her arms lying slack beside her. "I take back what I said."

"Let's see if I can make you feel even better than you do now."

"Not possible."

"Totally possible." With that, Addison pushed up the tshirt, glad that Callie had neglected to put on pants for the second day in a row.

Leaning down, Addison pressed her mouth against the warm fabric of Callie's panties and scraped her teeth against her clit.

Callie raised an eyebrow.

Addison continued. She alternated between kissing and sucking through the fabric, reveling in the feel of the bud hardening at her ministrations. She could feel the cotton soaking against her chin.

"I…mmm…take back what I said again."

"Thought you would." Addison pulled aside the fabric and blew her breath against the swollen folds before her. The dark curls glistened with moisture and Addison licked her lips before pressing her tongue along the length of Callie's slit.

Callie moaned, her thighs shifting against her, as Addison began to fuck Callie with her tongue. She swirled her tongue around Callie's entrance, gathering the slick, bittersweet arousal and humming in pleasure. Callie's heels dug into the mattress beside her, her toes flexing and curling in time with her motions.

Addison could tell that Callie's not going to last. Her gasps and grunts quickened and her hips began to arch off the bed. Addison held her down with her shoulder and flicked her tongue rapidly, without rhythm, against Callie's clit. Within seconds Callie was coming. It was fast and wet and hard, and Addison couldn't take her eyes off of her.

She fell back against the bed with an unceremonious thud. "Oh…oh…"

Addison sat back and pulled Callie's underwear back into place. "Feel better?"

Callie opened her mouth to speak but nodded instead.

"I hope the baby was asleep for that."

Callie laughed for the first time in days.

"See? We can do this, Cal. One day at a time. You'll grow to love this. I know you will." And, with that, Addison headed to the kitchen to make dinner, pausing and beaming in the doorway when she heard Callie humming "Baby Love."

\---


End file.
